Vengeance
by Liets
Summary: Vengeance can be sweet. But sometimes there's a price to pay, and not everyone is up to the challenge. Read & Review Please! Sequel might be made if I get enough reviews.


My skin crawls at the thought of the human's hands on my waist. _Only a little while longer, _my mind comforted me as the human lightly nibbled on my shoulder, just missing that oh-so-sweet spot my previous lover had been so fond of. A different tingle passes through my body and I hide the smile crawling across my face. _Focus!_ My mind scolded me.

Mentally shaking my head to clear out my thoughts, I turned in the human's arms, hooking my arms around his neck as he pulled me against his chest. I resisted the urge to just rip his throat out and leave the bar, but I wasn't one to just get straight to the point when it came to food.

With a seductive smile on my lips, I pulled him away from his friends and out to the back of the bar. He pushed me up against the wall when the heavy door shut, and I had to stifle an annoyed groan, making it sound like a stifled moan. He smirked against my skin as his hands traveled under my shirt and up to my breasts.

I gripped his neck hard and pulled his face up so our lips could meet. He matched the hunger in my kiss and quickly deepened it, thrusting his tongue inside my mouth. _God, just end it already._ And so I did. He groaned when I pulled his head to the side – most likely out of pain – and a huff of breath left his lungs when I pushed him against the wall, not wasting any time to sink my teeth in his neck.

His body dropped to the floor, immediately being inspected by rats as they jumped out from behind garbage cans. I left the little pests to my leftovers and walked back into the bar, ignoring his friends as I passed them with my head held high.

* * *

_What a dump._ I looked around the little town. Who would have thought that the 'world's strongest predators' lived _here_? Maybe the rumors about them wanting to settle down and be a family were true. I scoffed loudly, not caring about the cute little blonde teenager walking past me with two other girls. I recognized the brunette easily, and decided to confront them.

A startled gasp left the lips of the caramel-skinned witch on the other side of the doppelganger, but the little blonde simply moved forward, as if trying to shield the startled brunette. A smile formed on my lips at the thought of the baby vampire actually trying to pick a fight with me, and I cleared my throat to introduce myself properly, before they made a terrible mistake, which would force me to end their miserable lives.

"Good afternoon. My name is Carmen Black." I focused on the brunette as I spoke. This wasn't the same Petrova I'd met in the past. She had the same appearance, but she was human, and the one I'd met was definitely a vampire. I would know, especially since the little bitch made the mistake of attacking my once. Luckily for her, she ran before I could cause fatal damage to her pretty little body.

My smile grew friendly when they introduced themselves. The witch – obviously a Bennet – was named Bonnie. The baby vampire was Caroline, and the brunette was named Elena. After walking around town with them, I pulled myself away from them when they neared the bar, realizing that I was _very _thirsty. They waved their goodbyes and I walked inside, loving the sweet smell of liquor as it filled my senses.

I sat down by the counter and ordered myself a shot of whiskey. I noticed a black-haired vampire next to my with a smirk on his face as he ordered the same while he turned his attention away from his empty glass, and towards me. I smiled at the bartender when he placed the drink in front of me, and quickly shot it down with a smile on my face as it rinsed my mouth clean from the lingering taste of human blood.

"Rough day?" The smirk on his face was clear in his tone as he ordered two more shots. I smiled and turned to him, recognizing him instantly.

"The famous Damon Salvatore, I presume?" His smirk grew and his eyes lit up. I studied him carefully as he replied casually.

"The one and only." I scoffed and swallowed the second shot.

"I always imagined you better looking." Shrugging, and inwardly laughing at the look of disbelief on his face, I ordered two more shots. He snapped out of it quickly and threw his second shot down his throat before the third arrived. Sticking my hand out towards him I smiled. "Carmen Black." He shook my hand, kissing it before letting it go, still smirking up at me. _Not as good-looking as I imagined, but definitely as charming._

A new scent entered the room and the friendly smile on my face turned into a vicious smirk. Damon's hold grew stiff as he glanced behind us towards the entrance and he let out a low groan. I turned my head to the entrance, and my smirk grew devilish as I stood.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Damon, but I have to go catch up with some old _friends_." He shrugged casually and drained both their shots as I walked towards the big blond wolf – pardon – _hybrid_ – who was scanning the bar for someone else, his eyes scanned over me briefly, and a bark of a laugh tried to force its way out of me when he did a double take.

"Hello Niklaus. Long time no see." I watched the fear in his eyes grow a little as he gulped down an unnecessary breath. A forced smirk pushed away the fear, as if he knew people were watching, and he met my glare with one of his own.

"Carmen. It's great to see you again. Drink?" I crossed my arms over my chest with an annoyed look on my face, anger clear in my eyes.

"Cut the bullshit niceties Niklaus." His glare turned heated and he stepped closer to me, not a shred of hesitation in his step.

He stopped his retort when the door opened again, and the skin on my neck prickled with fear as the smirk on Klaus's face turned to one of pure relief. My eyes shot up to the figure behind Klaus, and a surprised – slightly fear-induced – gasp passed through my lips. When our eyes met, he froze. Slight surprise was noticeable on his face, but he quickly hid it behind his signature smirk, slightly amused, very taunting. I straightened my back as I took in his appearance, memorizing every detail.

His hair was styled differently, and honestly, I wasn't very fond of it. He looked a lot more like his younger brother who loved to push me beyond my limits. It was better than the long hair I'd known him to have, and mentally shrugged as my eyes went further down. He still was every bit a perfectionist as he was back then, not a hair out-of-place. His suit was obviously tailored; it fit him perfectly, hiding his chiseled body from plain sight. I caught myself before my eyes traveled lower, and instead locked his gaze with mine.

The smirk on his face was evidence enough that he was enjoying my silent observation of his god-like looks, and had I been human, I would have blushed. Luckily for me, I'm not. He nodded at me.

"Carmen." I smiled, careful not to put my teeth on display.

"Elijah." My voice had a different edge to it. The kind it only assumed when I was either restraining myself from snapping bones, or very hungry. At the moment, it was the former.

""I wasn't expecting to see you again after…. All that's happened." I scoffed, glaring at Klaus who'd found his way behind Elijah.

"After you left me for dead, you mean?" I noticed a cross of pain and anger flash in his eyes at the memory. His fingers twitched, he was restraining himself from showcasing his anger.

After you spend 100 years with someone, as his lover or his personal stress toy, you learn to look out for subtle changes in their demeanor. I knew more about Elijah than his siblings ever then he killed me. Or rather, he stood by, and watched Klaus kill me. Not a word of protest, not a single flash of guilt. Just that stupid, sickening smirk he seemed so fond of.

_I remember lying on the forest floor. The trees stretched up above me, shielding me from the heat of the sun. Klaus's footsteps as they fell behind me while he explained what was going to happen. What he was going to do to me. I remember that fear running through me. Fear for what I wasn't sure._ _I betrayed Klaus. Choosing to help Mikael find them instead of helping them run from him. He promised he wouldn't hurt Elijah, and during that time, I was stupid enough to believe that the Mikealson family kept their promises. So I led him to them. Not thinking that I'd signed my own death warrant._

Now, I knew better. After Esther brought me back, with a little help from he Bennet friends, I made it my duty to find them and kill them off one by one. Klaus first. Then Kol, the annoying little brat. Then Rebekah - not that she ever did anything wrong to me, I just wouldn't see it fair if she survived after her brothers died. And lastly, Elijah. His death will be drawn out. Painful. He'll watch me kill his siblings, he'll know he can't do anything to stop it. Because unlike other supernatural beings, when I swear revenge, I make good on my promise. True, I might go off-road now and then, but I always do what I set out to do.

"Carmen. Please, that was a long time ago. Why don't we leave it be?" I glared at him, swallowing down the venom swirling around my tongue. I scoffed as he looked at me expectantly.

"You let him _kill _me. Elijah. You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to just let it slide." He sighed - annoyance clear in his tone when he spoke again.

"So be it. Let's go talk somewhere a bit more private?" I smirked when his eyes flashed across the floor and met with the human doppelganger, hanging on the arm of the Salvatore.

"What's wrong? Scared I'm going to hurt her? Don't worry, she's not even on my list, but she will be once your siblings are writhing on the floor in a river of their own blood. Hopefully I don't have to tell you who's standing above their mangled corpses with a smile on her face?" Anger flashed again behind his dark eyes, and this time his fists did clench at his sides. Taking a deep breath, he allowed me to slip past him as he opened the door for me, allowing me outside the human-filled bar.

Once we were outside, he had me pinned against the wall in the blink of an eye, all formal appearances forgotten as the skin under his eyes became translucent, emphasizing the dark veins beneath them, electrifying a long-since forgotten urge inside of me. I smirked when he bared his fangs at me. His grip on my wrists tightened as he pressed me closer to the wall.

"Leave them out of this Carmen." I pouted, faking disappointment.

"Now why would I do that, when _they_ got themselves involved? Honestly Elijah, you're not making any sense." He growled then. Deep, and threatening. A shiver ran up my spine, I just wasn't sure what emotion spurred it on. Fear, or something else? Something _darker_? Something I've deprived myself from since Esther brought me back. Something Elijah once swore meant _nothing_, but soon meant everything. "Consider watching your backs very carefully from now on." His eyes flashed in amusement.

"Was that a threat?" I pushed him off of me and straightened my top before looking up at him, momentarily losing myself in his presence as he stood mere inches from me. I put my hand on his chest, pushing him away from me before I gave in to him charm. As I walked away from him, I glanced at him over my shoulder and fought back the urge to just kill him there.

"I'm not scared of you anymore Elijah. Consider _that_ a threat."

* * *

The night was cool. The moon bright as it hovered above me. A cloud appeared and disappeared at my mouth when I breathed, taking in the chill. I looked down at my bare arms. One hundred years since I _felt _cold. One hundred years when all I could feel, wanted to feel, was anger. A breeze licked at my skin and I watched with mild amusement as the last few stray humans ran inside, shielding themselves from the cold. Gravel shifted behind me and I turned quickly, only to find a pair of dark brown eyes, lit up with mischief and amusement. I sighed, already annoyed with Kol's presence, but he refused to take the hint as I turned my back to him and continued contemplating why Esther had saved me, and not her husband. _Surely he meant more than I did?_

"Klaus thinks you're bluffing." I smirked as I turned back towards the younger original.

"Of course he does. The last time he saw me, I was human. How would he know of the power I now posses?" Kol's eyes lit up as his eyebrows lifted at my statement, asking me to continue. I didn't.

"But why kill me and Rebekah?" I shrugged.

"You annoy me." He mocked hurt as he clenched at his chest.

"What about Rebekah?" I shrugged again, this time allowing my attention to drift off with a butterfly as it danced past us in the breeze, before answering him, my mind still elsewhere.

"I cannot think it fair that she has to live alone after her brothers are dead."

"So, us out of revenge. Her, out of pity? Makes sense." I looked back at him, noticing that he too was staring off somewhere else.

"Does it?" He locked my eyes with his and I let out a breath before continuing. "Why would your mother bring me back, knowing that her husband was dead? What could possibly make me any better than him?" His eyes flashed in annoyance, he looked so much like Elijah, it sometimes scared me.

"So. Mother-dearest was the one to haul your carcass from the grave Klaus so carelessly tossed you in?" I nodded, ignoring his hands as they clenched into fists at his sides. "Carmen - " I cut him off.

"I'm sorry Kol."

Confusion found it's way on his face before I could rip his heart out. When I did, his eyes glazed over and his skin went a shade paler. I stepped back as he fell as my feet, lifeless. I walked towards the centre of town, tossing the still bloody heart into a yard, knowing fully well that whatever mongrel was sleeping outside, would at least go to sleep on a full stomach. Ignoring the guilt building up inside of me, pushing it down with as much force as I could, I made my way through the quiet town, stopping frequently, just to make sure I wasn't being followed.

* * *

They were all there, ripe for the picking, oblivious to the danger lurking in the shadows. They saw only Kol's be-headed body in the middle of town square. Dried blood caked in his clothing, cracking at the hole in his chest I caused. I watched their faces.

Rebekah was crying. She would alternate between sobbing like a madman, angrily wiping the tears from her face as she cursed the other two originals, and letting the tears roll without making a sound, staring at the body - seemingly much further away than that. I felt sorry for her. We used to be such good friends. We were almost sisters - except I was sleeping with her brother. Her blond hair was in a perfectly done braid, not a hair was out of place. Violent sobs racked her body. After a while, I couldn't see if the tears were from loss, or from pain. It was hard to tell.

Klaus was biting back his sobs. Every now and then his body would shake, his lips were pressed in a tight line, and tears were running down his cheeks. I could see he was angry. I knew he wanted revenge. It was dancing behind his eyes since he arrived at the scene. I smirked at the thought of him figuring out how to kill me. It was easy the first time. Now it would take a little bit more effort.

My gaze landed on Elijah, and curiosity pushed the sadistic glee inside of me, out of the way as I stared at him. He looked _bored_. A little annoyed, but at what I couldn't guess. Was it his brother's death, or his sibling falling to pieces while he didn't struggle to keep himself together. Another wave of sadistic pleasure washed over me when I saw his eyes narrow, and his jaw clenched. He wrenched himself free from Klaus's grasp on his shoulder, and glared right. At. Me.

Fear overtook me when he pushed his siblings aside and started moving towards me with a malicious grin on his face. The last time I saw that smile was the day he watched Klaus kill me. Granted, it was an hour before, but it still haunted me. I felt a shiver run down my spine, chilling me to the bone. Shaking off the fear as it threatened to render me motionless, I jumped out of the tree, landing on the ground with a feline grace. When his grin turned to a smirk - still holding that malicious look in his eyes, slight amusement playing on the smirk - I knew the fear I'd tried to shake off was still very evident in my eyes.

A huff of breath escaped my lungs as I fell to the ground. Looking up, I saw Rebekah above me, her eyes filled with hurt as she held my wrists above my head and straddled my waist, trying to cut off my movements. I tried to flip us over, but my intentions were cut short as Klaus stepped on my ankle, a cry emitting from my lips before I could stop it. I watched Rebekah carefully. She was confused, she didn't know what to feel. I used her distraction to my advantage, tearing my wrists free and shoving my hand into her chest, gripping her heart and - ignoring the gasp of pain from her - ripped it free from the confines on her chest. Blood spattered over me as she fell to the side, no longer living - or un-living.

"Bitch!" My head was kicked to the side with enough force to send a human's head across nine football fields. I coughed as my lungs decided to start working again, and stood up, wiping at my chin. Not a drop of blood in sight. "What the- ?" I shrugged and smirked as Klaus stood there, absolutely dumbfounded. I glanced to where Elijah was standing and saw that his smirk had dropped to emphasize the surprise he clearly felt. I heard a growl, and turned just in time to have Klaus ram his hand into my chest. Another surprised look crossed his features when he realized it wasn't beating, and that it was stone dry. Letting it go, and freeing his hand - seeing that it was just as dry as it was when he pushed it in, he looked back up at me and took a step back as I smirked while the would quickly healed itself. I saw the question form in Klaus' head before I heard it, and smirked at Klaus.

"What are you?" There was an obvious hint of malice in his voice, but he seemed to control it well enough without any problems. I just shrugged and dusted loose bits of gravel from my clothing. I looked up at Klaus. I couldn't quite place the emotion flashing in his eyes, I'm pretty sure it was something close to disgust though. "How can you be stronger than us?"

"What did Esther do to you?" I shrugged again and turned my gaze back to Elijah.

"She gave me a purpose. Kill you, and I'll go back to the coffin. Every time one of you die, I become more human. Point in case, I haven't felt pain in almost eighteen years since your mother revived me, but when you stepped on my ankle, I was overwhelmed by it. This being after I killed Kol." I left out the part of it being a day after, hoping that Klaus will take the bait, and try to attack me.

A smirk passed his lips and I wasn't disappointed. He moved towards me, and I struck.

"Klaus no!" Before the warning could properly be executed, Klaus's head was in my hands, only a few feet above his now lifeless corpse.

* * *

_The air around me is cold. I turn to find Esther only a few feet behind me. We study one another before I broke the silence hovering between us.  
_

_"Why?" She looked at me, confusion imprinting itself on her features. "Why me? Why didn't you just bring Mikael back?" The confusion ceased as she walked towards me and took my hands in her's. Her head down, averting my gaze.  
_

_"Mikael was a proud man. His pride was his downfall. He didn't want to admit that he was like them, and hated himself for turning them, and himself, into monsters. You're reason for wanting revenge makes it much simpler." Her eyes lifted to mine at the last sentence, and I held her gaze with mine.  
_

_"What did you do to me?" She smiled at me. It seemed comforting, but I found it quite unnerving.  
_

_"I made you a temporary vampire. The reason why your body is starting to function the way a normal human's would, is because you're killing them. You're fulfilling you purpose."  
_

_"And if Elijah's dead? What-" She gripped my hands tighter.  
_

_"Then you'll die too." I felt everything inside of me go cold. She lets go of my hand and disappears in the wind. I hear a call for help, feeling as if I know who's voice it is, I run in that direction.  
_

_A strangled cry beckons in the distance. I move fast, feeling as if I'm floating as I try to reach the familiar voice. Why it sounds familiar, I wouldn't know. I hiss when a metallic scent invades the air around me, leading me towards where I'd assumed the cry came from. I struggled to keep my balance around the pools covering the pavement I was walking on. The scent grew stronger the further I walked, and the further I walked, the more aware I became of my physical reactions to my surroundings. The small hairs on the back of my neck stood on end in the chilly night, not from the cold, but from fear.  
_

_I stop, mid-stride. The sight before me makes my blood run cold. I was now aware that _fear _didn't even begin to describe the emotion inside of me. I tried turning away from the monstrous sight, but to no avail. My body just wouldn't cooperate with me. I stood and watched silently as the scene played out, my insides turning and rolling, begging me to turn away and forget what I saw, but my eyes would not turn away, would not allow me to turn away._

_"E-Elijah?" A sickening crunch echoed in my ears as the figure - Elijah - stood. My gaze fell on the mangled corpse at his feet. The head looking right back at me, stopping any air from getting through my lungs. Glazed over soft green eyes stared back at me as I tried again to will myself away from it all, but my feet felt like cinder blocks, and my legs like lead. I saw the girl's -_ my - _mouth __move, forming incoherent words as Elijah corrected himself, making sure everything was in it's place before a smirk crossed his lips as he looked up at me.  
_

_"Not scared huh?" He lunged towards me, hunger evident in his eyes, his teeth bared. I braced myself for the impact, but nothing came, instead the floor beneath me started to crumble and fall apart. Darkness swallowing me as Elijah's face grew smaller the further I fell._

* * *

My body lurched forward. Heavy panting echoed in the air around me. My eyes darted around the vast space of the clearing, trying to find anything in the darkness that might prove that I was still in the dream. After confirming that I really was alone, I sighed and brushed my hair away from my face, sticky from sweat. I felt a flutter inside of me, but ignored it, assuming it was my stomach, and that I was nauseous from the horrible dream. I stretched my limbs to their limits, not stopping till each of them popped. Sighing again, I tried to reply the scene in my head. That girl, with those eyes.

_My eyes._ But why did it scare me that much. I'd had plenty of nightmares where I'd found myself in the arms of some creature draining me. Why was it so bad this time? Why did it scare me to a point of not being able to move? And why did it feel so real? Then it hit me.

Elijah.

As if hearing my thoughts, he appeared through the trees, moving towards me silently, not a twig breaking under his feet as he came towards me as I tried to get to my feet. He stopped three feet from me and studied me while I tried to calm the raging sea of emotions - mostly run by fear - inside of me, while trying not to let him see the effect he had on me. He had an amused smirk on his face, but the amusement died in his eyes, there was something darker burning in those dark orbs, something foreign to the Elijah I fell in love with so many years ago. Something I'd only seen once, and that was the day he stood by while Klaus pulled my heart from my chest, and dropped it at his feet.

_He wants revenge._

I felt another wave of fear creep up on me. A vengeful Elijah was the last thing I needed. It was what I wanted, but not what I needed with the scenes of my nightmare, still fresh in my mind, playing out as if on replay. I took a step back, and he took two forward. I felt another flutter inside of me. Elijah stopped, his head cocked a little to the side, and a new look crossed his face. A mixture of amusement, anger, and maybe a hint of lust if you noticed the fire flashing in his eyes, lighting up his dark orbs, and making them look like molten chocolate.

"Let's see if you're still every bit the _monster _my mother intended you to be." I couldn't follow his movements, and instantly found myself against a tree, the bark cutting into my skin, hard enough to make punctures, but not to pull blood. Opening my eyes, I found Elijah's face mere inches from mine, his eyes burning with rage as he stared down at me. He had one hand around my wrists, pinning them against the tree a few inches above my head, the other hand was on my hip, pinning me against the tree. I tried struggling against him, but his nails dug into the skin on my wrist.

"E-Elijah, please. Don't- " He growled. A deep rumble in his chest. I felt something warm trickling down my arm, and his growl turned into an almost cat-like purr. He leaned towards me, and I felt his tongue press against my skin as he moved his mouth from my elbow, back up to my wrists, sucking just a little before letting his tongue trace over where his nails had pressed into me. I tried pushing him away, but his grip on my hip tightened. A moan left my lips before I could stop it. When he pulled back, he was smirking, and I then noticed the hunger in his eyes. The warm trickling - _blood. My _blood.

"Now I remember why I liked you." I scoffed, glaring at him as I felt a stronger flutter in my chest. _My heart._

"Because you could use me as your own personal blood bag?" He chuckled as he moved closer to me, his lips barely touching mine. I felt my heart jump at the sensation of his breath on my lips.

"That, and because you're the only human who put up a fight when the odds were against you." I tried kicking him away, but that simply gave him an opportunity to grab it and wrap it around his waist. He pushed himself against me, keeping me up before I lost my balance. His face didn't move from mine though, if anything, he got closer. His breath hot as his eyes memorized the emotions running around behind my eyes. "And you know how much I enjoy a challenge." His lips brushed against mine, causing my breath to hitch. One corner of his mouth threatened to lift up to smirk, and I bit his bottom lip, and tugged it towards me, stopping the smirk.

A strangled moan-growl rumbled in his throat as he let go of my wrists and forcing my other leg around his waist, both hands now on my hips, forcing me against the tree as he deepened the kiss. After what seemed like hours of having my mouth passionately abused by Elijah's wonderful lips, I pulled my away from him in an effort to catch my breath. Something I hadn't needed to to since Esther brought me back. He lazily traced my cheek with the pad of his thumb. His eyes never leaving mine. I felt a warm trail follow his hand as it moved up under my shirt, stopping just below my ribs.

"Elijah-" He pressed his lips against mine again. This time, not as violent. His movements were soft and careful, as if kissing me for the first time, as if he wasn't forcing me to comply with his dominant nature mere seconds ago. I sighed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He pulled away and studied my face intently.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I looked up at him in shock. His eyes flickered with amusement and I felt a fiery blush crawl up to my cheeks. I dropped my head again and thought about it. weighing my options carefully.

"I've wanted nothing, but your blood on my hands as I stand over your rotting corpse with a smile on my face, since you stood by and watched Klaus torture me to his heart's content. Watched him taunt me, _rape_ me, and kill me. All of it with a smirk on your face. A smug satisfaction from me learning my lesson." I looked up at him again, this time glaring at his amused eyes. He always loved to see me angry. _It doesn't suit you_. He'd always say. "But I'm not ready to die again."

"I believe they call it a catch 22." I nodded and stared off to the distance. He pulled my face up, my lips meeting with his as my eyes slammed themselves shut. I pulled away this time, much sooner than I wanted to, but only so our lips were still brushing against one another's. "There are other ways of getting around this Carmen." I locked his eyes with mine, knowing exactly what he was suggesting.

Could I really do it? The blood. The carnage. Could I really do it all over again?

_Yes. _My mind told me, instantly flooding me with images of what it was like. The power, the appeal, the danger.

I shook off the memories and focused on Elijah. His dark amber eyes drew me in like a moth to a flame. A soft content smile hardly lifted the corners of his lips before I kissed him. Kissed him as hard as my transition body would allow me. Kissed him with as much force, and as much hunger as I could remember feeling every time he had his hands on me, every time his lips traveled further and further away from my face, past my breasts, and settled themselves against the junction of my legs. Elijah reacted quickly, and met my force and hunger easily with ten times my strength, pushing me back up against the tree behind me, this time I ignored the bark - now piercing my skin - and focused only on where his hands were going, and what his lips causing inside of me as they traced lazy patterns against my neck. A guttural moan broke free when he bucked his hips against mine, grinding against me. I wrapped my legs around him, not once allowing him to pull free from my grasp.

The grip I had on his hair tightened when he roughly ripped off my clothes as if they were made from the weakest paper imaginable. Seconds later, his clothes followed, lying in a tattered pile next to mine. His fingers thrust inside me and my inner walls instantly clenched around him, sucking him in. He pushed and pulled, a flush of heat spread through me, I felt an unrivaled pleasure rip through me, announcing the fall off the edge I'd learnt to love so much when I was with him. Then he stopped. A smirk on his face.

I growled at him and my nails sank into his scalp. His lips twitched a vicious glare lit up in his eyes, I met it with a smirk. He smirked back at me, and in a second, he was inside of me. A silent scream ripped through me, and as he stilled, so did the pain. He bucked his hips slightly, and I felt myself getting lost in the sensations, feeling as if I was teetering on the edge. One right move, and I'd fall into blissful oblivion. He thrust again, harder this time. My legs wrapped around his waist, and I pulled him even deeper into me. I met each thrust, moans turned into screams as his speed increased. He pulled me up and I felt leaves beneath me. The scent of earth enveloped me as Elijah ravaged me, not leaving a piece of skin untouched. I was on fire. Elijah knew it. It was in his eyes, and that smug smile he had plastered on his face.

I pulled his face towards mine, and we met with a clashing of teeth and muffled growls. I bit down on his lip, drawing blood, hissing at me, he scraped his nails down the my sides, sinking them into my hips. He was close. I could feel him pulsing inside of me. And then it happened. His teeth sank into my neck, and I somersaulted off the edge. Crashing into oblivion as white spots blurred my vision from the waves of pleasure, rising up to meet me. Elijah lost it soon after and sank to the ground beside me.

I curled against his chest, still tasting his blood on my lips, my inner demon purring at the taste. Elijah's fingers curled into my hair and tugged playfully. I looked up at him and smiled. Reaching up to kiss him again, and purred, as content as a fat cat, when our lips met. His grip grew tighter, I ignored it, and a second too late, i recognized his intentions.

A sickening crack echoed in the forest, birds close by leaving the trees they were perched in, I blinked up at the sun as the birds flew overhead, my eyes closed. Darkness sucked me in.

Elijah's blood like a bitter forbidden fruit on my tongue.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! 3 3  
**


End file.
